1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a male and female connector pair and to a set of mating connectors comprising a plurality of such male and female connector pairs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional male and female connector pairs are shown in FIG. 6. These pairs comprise two male housings "b" having receptacles "a" and two female housings "c" to be fittable into the receptacles "a". Identification means are provided for permitting the connector housings to be connected with each other only in a proper combination.
This identification means comprises a rib "d" that extends in a direction of connection at a right end position of the upper surface of the female housing "c," as shown on a right side in FIG. 6. The rib "d" is fittable in a receiving groove (not shown) formed in a corresponding position of the inner surface of the receptacle "a" of the male housing "b" with which the female housing "c" is to be connected. The identification means further comprises a rib "e" formed in a left end position of the upper surface of the female housing "c" as shown in a left side in FIG. 6. The rib "e" is fittable in a receiving groove (not shown) formed in a corresponding position of the inner surface of the receptacle "a" of the male housing "b" with which the female housing "c" is to be connected.
The ribs "d" and "e" and the receiving grooves engage with each other only if a proper combination of male and female housings are connected. On the other hand, a transversely reversed combination of the male and female housings, cannot be connected because the ribs "d" and "e" come into contact with the leading ends of the receptacles "a".
In the above conventional connector, the ribs "d" and "e" are formed on the female housings "c" and the receiving grooves are formed in the male housings "b" to prevent an assembly error. However, only the ribs "d" and "e" of the female housings "c" can be easily identified by seeing or touching the connector housings. The confirmation of the receiving grooves of the male housings is accompanied by a cumbersome operation of looking into the receptacles "a" or inserting a finger thereinto.
Further, under the condition that the connector housings are connected by feeling without seeing them, operability is further reduced since the ribs "d" and "e" need to be searched by the finger tip. Particularly, if the connector housings are so small that the finger cannot be inserted into the receptacles "a", operability is even poorer.
In view of the above problems, an object of the present invention is to improve a function of preventing an error of assembling of male and female connectors.